Three Days
by Chonoryoku
Summary: Mort's greeted by a young girl claiming to be related to him.
1. Green Eyes

A yellow cab pulled up in front of Morton Rainey's cabin. Rebecca paid the driver the fare and stepped out of the car. Nervousness coursed through her body as she walked up to the door. Before she knocked, she thought, Wait. Should I be doing this? I haven't seen the guy for almost fifteen years! She sighed. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen? After knocking three times the door swung open. Rebecca stood there unable to say anything.  
"Can I help you?" Mort asked her. He thought to himself, This girl looks about fifteen. What could she possibly want?  
"Are you Morton Rainey?" Rebecca managed to get out of her tongue- twisted mouth,  
"Yes..." Mort replied slowly. "And you are?"  
"Rebecca." Her hands were slightly shaking.  
"Do you have a last name, Rebecca?"  
"Yes...It's, um, Johnson. Rebecca Johnson. I need to talk with you."  
Mort looked at the girl. She was about a head shorter than him and her chestnut hair fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright green. He stepped aside to let the girl in. They made their way to the couch where they both sat down. Just tell him already! The sooner he knows, the sooner I can get this over with. Rebecca thought as she cleared her throat.  
"You don't remember, Mort, but I...um..." Rebecca started to say.  
Mort looked at her questioningly with his dark brown eyes and said,  
"You, what?"  
"Do you remember about fifteen years or so ago, before you met Amy?" Mort's heart stopped. How does she know about Amy? He thought. But he continued to let her speak. "You were nineteen and you were dating a woman by the name of Rose Marley. Do you remember?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" The image of his high school sweetheart popped into his head. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and gorgeous green eyes.  
"Do you also remember that Rose had gotten pregnant and that you both had put the child up for adoption?"  
Mort slowly nodded. He looked at Rebecca's vivid green eyes, her very familiar green eyes.  
"Are you telling me that you...that you are..." Now it was Mort's turn to be tongue-tied.  
"Yes. I'm the child that Rose had had fifteen years ago."  
They sat there in silence for a good five minutes. Mort's head spun with flashbacks from fifteen years ago. He remembered Rose getting pregnant and then he remembered holding baby Rebecca in his arms after she was born. After he and Rose had broken up, he had met Amy. The adoptive parents had lost contact with Mort only a year after Rebecca was born. A now tearful Rebecca interrupted his thoughts by saying,  
"I knew I shouldn't have come here...I didn't mean to spring this on you like I did...My adoptive parents are..."  
"Are what? What happened to them?" Mort's voice was filled with worry.  
"They died two weeks ago...in a car crash...The cops asked me if I had anyone to stay with and I said that you lived here...and..."  
"You told the cops that you were coming here?"  
"Not exactly. I said that my father lived in Tashmore and that I might go see him..."  
She was sobbing now and Mort didn't know what to do. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her daughter and let her cry on his shoulder. I'm happy yet I'm sad. I'm happy to finally see my father and to finally be held by him but I'm sad because he's a total stranger to me, she thought.  
"God, I'm so happy you're here." Mort said, still holding her.  
"You are?" Rebecca said, calming herself down.  
"Of course! The hardest thing I've ever had to do was give you away."  
There was a loud knock on the door. Mort slowly got up off the couch and opened. Shooter was on standing on the porch with a Pall Mall cigarette in his mouth.  
"Rebecca, go upstairs for a minute please." Mort said.  
Rebecca obeyed and headed up the steps to the second floor.  
"Well Mr. Rainey, mind if I come in?" Shooter said.  
"Actually I do. What do you want this time?"  
"You heard about them policemen who are after you right?"  
"Who are after you." Mort corrected him.  
Shooter decided to ignore that and said,  
"I reckon you set things straight with them and turn yourself in."  
"For something you did?! You're a lunatic!"  
"Listen, if they catch you, which they will, you're going to tell them everything about me..."  
"Of course I am."  
"...And I can't have that. I ain't going to jail, Mr. Rainey."  
  
"So you expect me to lie and confess to everything?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Screw off!"  
Mort started to close the door when Shooter said,  
"That's your daughter up there?"  
Mort stepped out onto the porch and faced Shooter. Mort's eyes narrowed and he said threateningly,  
"Now listen here Shooter. If you lay one hand on my little girl, I swear that I will kill you!"  
"You know that your threats don't work on me. Now, you have three days to turn yourself into the police or else I'll make sure that you never see your precious little daughter again."  
As he walked away, Mort stormed into the house and slammed the door behind him. I won't let that psychotic hick hurt anyone else.  
"Is everything all right, Mort?" Rebecca asked, standing at the foot of the steps. She wasn't ready to call him 'dad', not yet anyway.  
"Yeah, everything's fine." He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch. "You have nowhere to stay tonight, do you?"  
"I don't have anywhere to stay any night. Since I'm not eighteen, I can't live on my own so I need a guardian."  
Mort hugged her again and said,  
"Don't worry about it. You can stay here."  
"Thanks, Mort."  
  
How do you guys like the story so far? I'm going to add more soon (I'm writing the next chapter as we speak) so don't worry! Review please! 


	2. Trust

The next day, Mort woke up to the smell of French toast. Still half- asleep, he walked into the kitchen, putting his glasses on. Rebecca was at the stove cooking breakfast. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and some strands fell over her eyes.  
"Good morning!" She said when she noticed Mort standing there.  
"Good morning. What are you doing?"  
"Cooking breakfast! Are you always this slow in the morning?"  
"Are you always this energetic in the morning? Let me help."  
He walked over to her but she said,  
"No. I want to do this for you. You're giving me a place to stay so at least let me make breakfast."  
"Fine but I'm doing the dishes."  
Rebecca walked over to the table and Mort followed. As they ate, Rebecca asked,  
"Yesterday, whom were you talking to?"  
"You mean the guy at the door? He's just a...friend."  
"Wow, I know so much about you already."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I can already tell that you're a bad liar."  
Mort didn't say anything else while they ate. The silence was killing Rebecca. When they both were done Mort scooped up their dishes and set them in the sink. He turned the hot water on as Rebecca asked,  
"What did that man want?"  
Mort sighed and didn't respond. He didn't want to tell her all that had happened. Desperate to change the subject, Mort said,  
"Are all your clothes and stuff at your adoptive parents' house?"  
"Yeah. I was going to go get them later today."  
"I'll take you."  
The car ride to the house was as silent as the meal in the kitchen.  
"Do you not trust me?" Rebecca blurted out.  
"What? Of course I trust you." Mort said, taking his eyes off the road to glance at her.  
  
"Then who was that man? He's obviously got you spooked!"  
"His name is John Shooter." And before Mort knew what he was doing he was telling his daughter everything about the incident yesterday, the story, Amy, Ted and even Chico. "So he killed those people?" Rebecca said. "You believe me?" Mort sounded genuinely shocked. "Because nobody else does." "Of course! We have to do something. I'll help you!" Mort didn't tell her that Shooter said he would kill Rebecca if he didn't turn himself in. "Rebecca, I appreciate you wanting help but I need to do this by myself. Too many people have already gotten hurt." He said. Rebecca heard the seriousness in his voice and knew that it would be useless to try and argue with him. She remained quiet until they get to the house. When they got inside, it took Mort a second to take in his surroundings. The house looked like it had belonged to millionaires. The kitchen was thoroughly cleaned and polished and a crystal chandelier hung in the foyer. Rebecca's room was very spacious. Mort sat at the edge of her plush king-sized bed as he watched he take clothes out of her walk-in closet. "What did your adoptive parents do for a living?" Mort asked, looking at the expensive sheets. "Benjamin was a stock broker and Sally was a photographer." Rebecca said, folding clothes into a suitcase. "I'll be right back. I have to go downstairs." "All right." As she walked downstairs, Mort noticed a picture frame next to Rebecca's bed. In it was a picture of Rebecca. It was when she was a newborn baby at the hospital. She was being held in Mort's arms. A scream came from downstairs. Morton ran out of the room saying, "Rebecca!"  
  
Cliffhanger! - Don't worry more will be added as long as I get reviews! 


	3. There's no John Shooter

In this chapter, Mort's going to argue with himself a lot so, words with arrows around them mean that's Mort and words with asterisks around them mean that's Mort's conscious.  
  
Rebecca was standing in the kitchen, her eyes wide. She was staring at a furry cat hanging on the wall. When Mort came closer, he saw that there was a screwdriver in the middle of the cat's chest. The words 'REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, MR. RAINEY.' were written on the wall under the cat in red.  
"Is that blood?" Mort said.  
Rebecca nodded, shaking and crying. She felt her knees give out and she fainted. Mort gathered Rebecca in his arms and carried her upstairs and into her room. After setting Rebecca in her bed, he went back into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table, thinking.  
Maybe I should just turn myself in, to save Rebecca.  
Don't do that! What are you, a coward? Are you to afraid to take on Shooter?  
Shut up! I don't want my daughter to die because of this!  
Then why do you kill Shooter? Just get it over with. You know you want to.  
He ignored the voice and decided to clean up the mess that Shooter had left. After putting the cat into the garbage can outside, he decided to go upstairs and check on Rebecca. She was still unconscious. Mort glanced at the clock above her bed as he sat beside her. It was 12:32 pm. Rebecca finally came to and opened her eyes slowly.  
"How are you feeling?" Mort asked her.  
"A little shaky but I'll be fine." Rebecca replied.  
Do it. Tell her that you're going to kill Shooter.  
Shut up!  
"I think we should head back. Shooter might be around still." Mort said.  
  
When they got back to the cabin, Mort cautiously checked all of the rooms and then locked the windows and doors. Rebecca was in the shower and Mort sat at his word processor, not being able to concentrate. There was a knock at the door and Mort was automatically on his guard. He went down the stairs and placed his hand on the doorknob.  
"Who is it? Shooter, is that you?" Mort said.  
"Tashmore police." A gruff sounding voice came from the other side.  
Mort, relieved, opened the door and said,  
"Hello, officer. How can I help you?"  
"Hello, Mr. Rainey. May I come in?"  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
The officer walked in and said,  
"I'm Officer Hanson. I understand that your daughter has come to leave with you. Is this true?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"I see. And she is how old?"  
"15, sir."  
Mort didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"Under the current conditions, Mr. Rainey, we can't allow your daughter to stay here."  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me!"  
"No, I'm not kidding you. You are the top suspect in two double homicides. We can't let your daughter stay with you until we've figured this out."  
  
"You're not taking my daughter away from me!"  
Mort was shaking now.  
Tell them all about Shooter. Go on. Do it!  
Rebecca came out of the bathroom, her long hair wet, and said,  
"What's going on?"  
Sensing that something was wrong, she went to her dad's side and clung to his arm.  
"You must be Rebecca. I'm Officer Hanson with the Tashmore police." Hanson said.  
Rebecca's grip on Mort's arm got tighter as she said,  
"Why are you here?"  
"You need to come with me, Rebecca. You cannot be by your father."  
Rebecca's eyes grew wide and she replied,  
"No! Why?!"  
"He's the top suspect in two double homicides."  
"No, you got it wrong! It was a man named John Shooter! He's the one that killed those people!"  
She was now holding onto Mort's hand. Tears formed in her eyes when the officer said,  
"You need to come with me now until everything is settled."  
"Rebecca, go with him." Mort said.  
"What?!" Rebecca turned to him.  
"You'd be safer. Don't worry. When they finally find Shooter, you'll be able to come back." His voice started to crack.  
"But what about the three days?"  
  
"Don't worry." He embraced her. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She kissed him on the cheek and then Hanson escorted her outside. As they drove off, Mort slammed his hand against the wall.  
"Hello, Mr. Rainey." Shooter's voice came from behind him.  
"This is all your fault!" Mort yelled, filled with anger.  
"No. It's your fault. You haven't turned yourself in yet."  
In the police car, Rebecca was still crying.  
"I know this probably isn't the right time to tell you this but there's something you need to know about your father." Hanson said.  
"What is it?" Rebecca said.  
"There is no John Shooter. Your father is a schizophrenic. He made up this Shooter a while after him and his wife split."  
"I don't believe you..."  
"Have you ever seen this Mr. John Shooter?"  
"No. But that doesn't mean he's not real."  
"Doesn't mean he is real."  
  
I'll add more soon! More reviews please! More reviews = more story! 


	4. Fear

'Your dad is a schizophrenic.' As Hanson's words ran through her mind, Rebecca paced around a room somewhere in the police department. 'There's no John Shooter.' "He must've been lying." Rebecca said to herself. Back at the cabin, Mort faced Shooter. He was filled with a rage that he had never felt before. He wanted to kill Shooter. "I'm not turning myself in, Shooter." Mort said as he walked over to the fireplace. "Then it looks like your little girl isn't goin' to be 'round much longer." As Shooter spoke, Mort quietly slipped a fire poker out of its holder. He grasped it tightly. "What are you going to do now, Mr. Rainey?" "Kill you!" Mort shouted as he swung the poker at Shooter. He cut Shooter's shoulder but didn't knock him down or seriously injure him. Shooter swung his right fist at Mort's jaw. Mort dropped the poker as he fell hard on the ground. "You son of a –"Mort started to say. But Shooter had grabbed the poker and stabbed Mort in the shoulder. "AGH!" "I'm going to leave now and let you rethink your decision." Shooter said, pulling the poker out of Mort's now bloody shoulder. Mort watched Shooter walk away and suddenly realized that his vision was blurry. He had to get up though. If he didn't, he would die of blood loss. He staggered outside to his car, holding his wound. 'This'll be an interesting ride.' He thought as he started the car. He blinked his eyes to stop them from blurring. 'You're going to pay, Shooter.' He finally reached his destination, the Tashmore police station. "Wait! Sir, you can't just walk in there!" The secretary yelled as he staggered past her desk. It was getting harder to walk. He felt himself about to pass out and managed to will out of it. He ran into Officer Hanson, who looked at him in shock. "Mr. Rainey, what happened?" He said nervously. "Shooter. Now do you believe me?" Mort managed to say, breathing heavily. "Get this man some medical attention!" Luckily, there were paramedics in the building who were able to stop the bleeding. Mort stumbled to the room where Rebecca was sitting in. "What happened?!" She nearly shrieked. He hugged her and said, "I think the police finally believe me now." "Are you okay? How did you get here?" "I drove." "While bleeding to death?!" Hanson walked in and said, "Mr. Rainey, you can take Rebecca home now. Police are looking for Shooter as we speak." "Thank you, sir." As Mort and Rebecca walked to the car, Rebecca asked, "Are you sure you can drive?" "I'm sure. It should be easier now that the bleeding has stopped." Mort was right. Not having a searing pain in your right shoulder really helped you concentrate on driving. When they reached the house, a police car was stationed outside the front. The house was empty and silent. Mort checked the clock and it read 11:43 pm. "We should get some sleep." Rebecca said. Mort nodded. They said their goodnights and went into their separate bedrooms. After half an hour, Mort's door opened and Rebecca appeared in the door. "Mort?" She said. "What?" Mort said, waking up and hoping that nothing was wrong. "I'm too afraid to sleep in my room." Mort could tell that she was scared because she was shaking so he said, "Do you want to sleep in here?" She nodded. "Okay." She crawled in the bed and rested her head on his left shoulder. "G'night." Mort said sleepily. "Night." Rebecca replied. Nightmares riddled Mort as he attempted to sleep. They were nightmares about Shooter, Rebecca and Amy. Mort woke up, dripping in sweat, in the morning. Rebecca wasn't there. Slowly getting out of bed, he walked into the kitchen. Rebecca was cooking breakfast. "Good morning!" She said as he sat at the table. "Even during a time like this you wake up full of energy." Mort said as he smiled. Rebecca smiled back at him and set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." She grabbed her plate and sat across from him. There were a few moments of silence and then, "I'd hate to ruin your good mood, Mort, but what are we going to do about Shooter?" "Since the police somewhat believe me now, I think that they'll get him the next time he decides to drop by." "But what if he...attacks you again?" "I'll be able to handle him." After they finished eating, Mort took a shower and Rebecca sat at the living room couch reading a book. 'I'm scared.' Rebecca thought as she flipped through the book. 'Scared that Shooter's going to kill one of us.' She got up from the couch and glanced out the window. The police car wasn't there. 'Where'd the cop go?' She felt the sharp end of a fire poker touch her back. She gasped and said, "Shooter? Is that you?" There was no answer. "Shooter?"  
  
Cliffhanger! XD I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. Please keep reviewing! 


	5. An attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any Stephen King characters or the story Secret Window. The only character I own is Rebecca. Officer Hanson is a reference to Johnny Depp's character in 21 Jump Street, which I also do not own.  
  
The story is going to get a bit more serious now.  
  
"Shooter?" Rebecca said, fear building up inside of her.  
She raised her hands and turned around. Mort stood in front of her. A round black hat rested on top of his head.  
"Mort? What are you doing?" Rebecca said.  
She looked at his eyes. They were not the same warm eyes from before. His eyes were cold and pitiless. He brandished the poker and held it to her throat. Her back was against the wall and she had nowhere to run. Mort just stood there, silent.  
"Was Hanson right? John Shooter was never real. You made him up which means that you killed all those other people." Rebecca said to him shakily.  
"I think you've figured it out, missus. Mort killed those four people." Mort replied in a voice that was not his own.  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
"You know too much. I am so sorry it has to end this way."  
He raised the poker and was about to stab her in the chest. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble. She ran towards the door but Mort was already behind her. He pulled her by the hair and threw her on the floor. He raised the poker again and she rolled out of the way. The poker was stuck inside the floor. As Mort struggled to get it out of the floor, Rebecca ran up the stairs and into his room. She locked the door and ran over to the phone. As she dialed 911, Mort's footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.  
"911, how can I help you?" came the voice of a nasal female operator.  
"Help me. My father, he – "Mort was hitting the door with the poker. The wood was starting to crack. "He's attacking me, please help!"  
"Calm down, m'am. I need your name and address."  
The door fell and Mort walked in. His face was not angry but calm and dead-like.  
"My name is – "She didn't finish. Mort pointed the poker at her and mouthed the words, "Give me the phone." She handed him the phone. "Hello? Oh yes everything's fine." He kept the poker pointed at her throat. "Yes. My daughter has a bit of a mental problem." "It runs in the family." Rebecca said. Mort bared his teeth at her as he said to the operator, "Thank you...Goodbye." He hung up the phone and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face. "Mort, you don't know what you're doing!" "My name isn't Mort and I know perfectly well what I'm doing." Rebecca suddenly picked up the lamp that sat on the nightstand and whacked it across Mort's head, knocking him out. She picked up the poker and threw it into the bathroom. 'What do I do now? Should I call the police?' She sat on the edge of the bed and broke down. She then shook her head and left the room. 'I'll leave him in there for now.' Rummaging through his desk, she found newspaper clippings of the murders that Mort had supposedly committed. 'MORTON RAINEY'S EX-WIFE AND BOYFRIEND KILLED. MORTON RAINEY TOP SUSPECT.' One of the articles read. She spent over an hour reading newspapers about what had happened. A clatter came from Mort's room. She then saw Mort walk out, looking dazed and confused. His eyes were softer now. There was a bruise on the side of his face from the lamp. "Rebecca? What happened? My head is pounding like crazy..." Mort said, rubbing his head. "Uh, you fell. And you knocked down the table lamp." Rebecca said. "And you say I'm a bad liar? What really happened?" 'He doesn't remember what happened.' Rebecca thought. Rebecca walked up to him, not knowing what to say. "Was Shooter here? Did he attack me? Did he attack you?" Mort said. "Um, no. He wasn't here." There was a knock at the door. Mort opened it and said, "Oh hello, Officer Hanson." "Hi Mr. Rainey. Is everything all right?" Hanson said. He eyed the bruise on Mort's cheek. "Yeah. Why?" "Well, we got a call from here." 'Yeah, about an hour ago. How long does it take for you guys to answer a call?' Rebecca thought. "So everything's all right?" Hanson said. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Mort said. Hanson said goodbye and walked to his car. Rebecca sat down on the couch. "Did you call the police?" Mort asked her. "Uh..." Rebecca said. 'What am I supposed to say? Should I tell him that he tried to attack me?' Rebecca thought. Rebecca averted his eyes as he said, "Tell me what happened, please." Rebecca told him everything that had happened. She told him that she had hit him with the lamp because he had tried to kill her. She was crying now. Mort couldn't believe what he was hearing. No Shooter? It can't be true. But wait, Rebecca wouldn't lie to me. Maybe she would. Why would my daughter lie to me? You've only known her for a couple of days. How can you trust her that easily?  
  
Another cliffhanger! Laughs evilly 


	6. Insanity

I'm sorry about the cliffhangers! Usually I write a plot outline of a story before I write it but this one is being written as I go along.   
  
The only characters I own are Rebecca and her mother.  
  
Mort looked at Rebecca and said,  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
The suspicious look in his eyes hurt her.  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm telling the truth!" She yelled.  
"Don't raise your voice at me, Rebecca. I'm really frustrated right now."  
"What about me? I have no clue who you are!"  
"Neither do I." Mort said, sitting down next to her.  
They sat there in silence. Mort ached from head to toe in pain. Rebecca started to pace the room.  
"What are we going to do now?" Rebecca asked.  
"No clue."  
She wanted to say 'Maybe we should tell the police. They could get you some help.' But she didn't want him going off and attacking her again. Mort groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.  
"Sit down. I'll get you some aspirin or something." Rebecca said going into the kitchen.  
Did I really created Shooter?  
Maybe you are crazy. You should just send yourself to an institute before you try to hurt Rebecca again.  
Rebecca came in and handed him two aspirin and a glass of water.  
"Thanks." Mort said.  
"You're welcome." She sat down next to him. "I'm going to turn myself in." Mort blurted out after he took the aspirin and drank his water. "What?! No!" "Why not? If I did make up Shooter that means I'm crazy. And if I'm crazy that means that I need to be locked up." She knew that this was true but she didn't want to admit it. "I know." She said.  
Mort got up and went towards the door. He turned and then faced Rebecca who was now standing in front of him.  
"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you." He said.  
Rebecca nodded and said,  
"I love you too, dad."  
He smiled and then wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. She hugged him back. She didn't want to let go. He took her hand and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Stay here." He said.  
She watched from the window as Mort walked up to Officer Hanson's car. They started to talk and then Hanson pulled out his handcuffs. After Mort was cuffed he looked at Rebecca, gave her a quick smile and then sat in the back of the car.  
'He's actually gone...' she thought. 'What am I going to do now?' 


	7. Another Attack

The only characters I own are Rebecca and her mother. Thank you to those that have reviewed! I appreciate it! Sorry it took me longer to write this chapter. I've had writer's block for the longest time. TT But, I was listening to "Papercut" by Linkin Park, and it helped me find the inspiration I needed to write this chapter. Thanks LP! XD  
  
Mort sat in a cell at the Tashmore police department. Hanson had just finished questioning him and he was now figuring out what to do with him. Back at the house, Rebecca paced around the living room. "What should I do?" She said to herself. "Dad wouldn't want me to come and follow him to the station..." Rebecca decided to go to bed and would worry about it in the morning. When she finally woke up, the sun was shining brightly on her face. She looked at the clock and saw that it read '12:30 am'. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. After she had poured herself a glass of water, she walked into the living room. The glass fell out of her hand as she saw Mort standing in front of the fireplace. She walked towards him saying, "Dad! Did they let you go? I'm so happy..." But she stopped when he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were once again harsh and cold. Madness lingered on his face. There was a knife in his right hand. Rebecca took a couple of steps back and said, "Dad? What are you doing here?" "Don't talk. This isn't going to take long, miss." Mort said. He ran after her with the knife raised. Rebecca ran up the stairs and locked herself in Mort's bedroom. She looked around and thought, "There's no phone in here...' Mort began to hit the door with a fire poker. Rebecca knew that he would get in soon. She decided to hide. She knew it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. The door finally broke open and Mort came in, looking more crazed than ever. "Where are you, miss? I don't like playing games so I suggest you come out from wherever it is you're hiding." He said. As he looked in the bathroom, Rebecca walked out from behind the door and slowly crept out of the room. As she headed towards the stairs, Mort saw her and ran after her. He collided into her, causing them both to tumble down the stairs. Rebecca's head rang as she landed on the floor. She groaned in pain as Mort stood up. He stood over her with the knife raised. Rebecca was crying now and saying, "Dad! This isn't you. Please listen! I'm your daughter!" "What are you talking about, miss? I've never had a daughter." Mort said. He tried to stab her in the chest but she shifted away and the knife dug into her arm. Rebecca was sobbing now. She decided to take action and so she kicked him in between the legs. Mort dropped his knife and fell to his side. Rebecca took this chance to run. She would've run outside but Mort was blocking the door. She ran into her room and held her arm, which was pouring blood. She felt dizzy and light-headed. She grabbed her bed sheet and tore part of it off. As she wrapped it around her arm, Mort limped into her room and said, "You're going to pay for that, miss. No more playing around!" As he walked towards her, Rebecca made one last attempt to remind him of who he was. She grabbed the picture frame that sat on her nightstand. In it was the picture of Mort holding Rebecca after she was born. Rebecca had brought it with when her and Mort had gone to her adoptive parents house. She held the picture to Mort's face. He stopped and looked at it. He lowered the knife and took the picture. His eyes grew softer as he said, "Rebecca..." A group of policemen burst into the room, aiming their guns at Mort. Rebecca moved in front of Morton and said, "What's going on?" "He escaped jail by killing Officer Hanson!" One of the cops said. "We have to take him into custody." Mort looked confused and said, "I killed someone? I..." Rebecca stepped forward and said, "You guys don't understand. My father's a schizophrenic. You can't arrest him if he's mentally ill." "Then we need to take him to the local asylum." Another cop said. Mort put his arm on Rebecca's shoulder and said, "If I am mentally ill and if I did kill Hanson then I need to go with them." He was looking into her eyes. His brown eyes were quavering. "I could've killed you. I don't want to hurt you or anyone again." Rebecca nodded. Mort kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the police. They cuffed him and escorted him out of the house. Rebecca sat at the table for about an hour, just crying. The phone rang. It was one of the police officers. His name was Officer Kline. "Ms. Rainey, we have decided that it would be best for Mr. Rainey to stay at the asylum until he is fully recovered." He said. "How long will that take?" Rebecca asked, running her hand through her hair. "I'm not sure. The doctor said it could be weeks, months or even years before he is fully recovered." "When can I see him?" "Not until he's recovered." Rebecca's heart plummeted but she said, "I understand...Thank you, sir." She hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
The next chapter is the last chapter. Please keep reviewing! 


	8. Welcome Home

This is the last chapter! I'm sad to end this but then again, 'the only thing that matters is the ending'. This chapter takes place two years after Mort was sent to the asylum.  
  
Rebecca stepped out of the yellow taxi. She looked at the building in front of her. The words TASHMORE INSANE ASYLUM were above the glass double doors. Rebecca took a deep breath and went inside. The woman at the front desk said,  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes. I'm here to pick up a patient." Rebecca said nervously.  
"Patient's name?"  
"Morton. Morton Rainey."  
The woman typed the name into the computer and said,  
"He's in room 2C. It's on the second floor."  
"Thank you."  
Rebecca found an elevator. As she stood there, listening to the elevator music, she thought,  
'Will he even remember me?'  
The elevator door opened and she walked out. Rebecca found the room marked 2C. The door opened and a tall balding man in a white doctor's coat walked out.  
"Are you lost?" He said.  
"No. I'm here to pick up my dad, Morton Rainey." Rebecca said.  
"Oh! You must be Rebecca. Mort's talked a lot about you. I'm Dr. Smith. He's all ready to leave."  
"Thank you."  
As Dr. Smith walked away, Rebecca stepped into room 2C. Morton was sitting on the end of his bed. He was staring at the ground. He looked up when he heard footsteps. His eyes met Rebecca's eyes, which were forming tears.  
"Dad?" Rebecca said.  
"Rebecca, is that you?" Mort said, standing up.  
Rebecca ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I've missed you so much." She said.  
"I've missed you too..."  
"Are you ready to go?"  
Mort smiled and nodded.  
'I never thought I'd smile again...' Mort thought as they headed out of the room.  
"How have you been?" He asked Rebecca.  
"Pretty good. I'm in my last year of high school."  
"Do you know what you want to do after school?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to be a photographer."  
They went out of the building and got into the taxi. They reached Mort's cabin. Morton was so glad to be home. Rebecca hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Welcome home." She said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
